Help
by CSI001
Summary: One CSI is in a bad situation that he can't get out of by himself. Will his friends be able to help him, or will they be too late?
1. Help

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfic, so can you please review this first chapter and tell me what you think? It would mean alot to me and I would love to know what I could do to improve this story. I have put a high rating on this because I feel it is appropriate, or at least it will be for later chapters. Thankyou, enjoy and please review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Help.<strong>

Darkness. It surrounded him like a thick blanket. But, it wasn't comforting like a blanket, something that kept him warm, it was disturbing and cold. He could feel himself shivering slightly and started to bring his arms up and around his waist, but was held back by the wire that was binding his wrists together. Where was he? Why was he here? Who had bought him here? Greg sat there, feeling the panic slowly creep up inside of him, causing him to breath unusually fast. He needed to calm down or he knew he would hyperventilate and most likely pass out, and that's the last thing he needed, being unconcious in a strange, mysterious place with God knows who! And being blindfolded. He had been to busy trying to figure out where he was that he hadn't realised it was the blindfold blocking out his light. Trying to regulate his breathing, Greg thought about what he last remembered. Everything was foggy and as Greg was thinking he frowned in confusion. Why was it so hard to remember? And why did his head hurt? His head hurt. Another frown of confusion found its way onto Greg's face as he brought both hands up to his head and felt around for the source of the pain. In just a few seconds he found something that worried him greatly, dry blood. It was crusty and he followed the trail down the side of his face and onto his shirt. Not only did the fairly decent amount of blood loss from his new head wound worry him, the fact that it was dry worried him more. How long had he been there? And why couldn't he remember anything? Greg needed help.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's very short, but I want to get a feel of what people think of how i'm starting this story. So, please review! I will try to update this story regularly, so if you would like to hear more about what's happened to Greg, keep coming back and checking for an update :) In the next chapter there will be more writing and a little bit of action! Please review, tell me what you think, and tell me if you think this story is worth carrying on :) AbiDabi<strong>


	2. Gone

**Thankyou so much for my first two reviews, JoyScott13 and vampiremoney97! Hopefully i'll get some more reviews as more chapters are published. Here's the second chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gone.<strong>

"Hey Catherine!", Catherine stopped and spun around to see Nick jogging towards her, a file in his hand. "Hey Nick, what's up?", she asked with a small smile on her face. "Results came back from the blood we found on our vics shirt, it's not his. It's James Donner's." He said with raised eyebrows. "James Donner? " Catherine questioned with a confused look on her face. She and Nick turned into the break room and Nick pointed to Sara and said, "Ask Sara." Catherine faced a smiling Sara who automatically said, "Ask Sara what?". Sitting down across the table from Sara, Catherine asked, "Who's James Donner?". Sara opened the case file infront of her and explained to Catherine, "He's the main suspect in mine and Gregs case." She spun the file around so that Catherine could read it. " We're almost sure it's him. Well, there's about ten, maybe even more people involved, but we've found his DNA at every single crime scene." "How many scenes have you been to on this case?" Catherine asked , glancing up from the case file. "We got back around an hour ago from our fifth. Greg's with Hodges right now, I think i'm going to see if I can help them, they've been at it since we got back." As Sara got up off her seat Nick spoke, "That's where I just came from, Hodges is the only one in there." "Huh." Sara said, thinking where else he could be, "I'll try the morgue then, thanks." She smiled then left, in search of Greg.

Sara walked down the halls towards Hodges' lab. She knew Nick said he wasn't there but she wanted to know if Hodges knew where he'd gone. "Hey Hodges", she greeted him. "Hey Sara. You here to give me some evidence?" He asked her politely. A frown formed on Sara's face. "Actually, i'm here to see if you know where Greg is. He should of dropped off our evidence an hour ago." Hodges now mirrored her frown, "I haven't seen Greg all day". Sara left Hodges without saying another word. Where was Greg? She made her way down towards the parking garage, 'Maybe he went for a break', she thought to herself. But then, she knew that wasn't the case. There was Greg's car, but that wasn't what worried her, it wasn't the evidence sprawled out along the floor that worried her. It was the small pool of blood next to it, along with an envelope. She looked around the garage before she picked up the envelope, only holding it by the edges, her years of being a CSI making her think about the possible evidence. What the envelope held inside made her nervous and worried. There was a letter and a photo. The photo was of Greg, knocked out cold on the garage floor with a nasty wound to his head, which had blood runing out of it and onto the floor. After staring at the photo for some time, she moved onto the letter.

Dear Sara,

Its' the fifth scene and you still haven't caught us.

Don't you think it's about time?

We were getting bored of just doing it to any old person, so,

We've got your pretty CSI boy, Greg Sanders.

Maybe you'll work a little faster now it's one of your own.

We hope you have fun, I know we will!

As Sara read this she could feel the vomit rising in her throat. Already she knew who this was. She reached into her pocket, pulled out her phone and called Catherine. As soon as she picked up Sara spoke, "Greg's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Who's Behind This?

**Thanks for the review pikapikatchu! Hopefully anyone who reads this will spend a couple of minutes to write what they think. So, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>One. Two. Three. Four. Greg counted the footsteps he heard above him. They sounded as if they were getting closer and Greg almost felt relieved that he would, hopefully, get to know who his captor was. But, at the same time, he was nervous about what would happen when he got here. Or it could be a she, but Greg hoped it was a he because if he was kidnapped by a girl he would never live it down! The next thing Greg heard was a door banging and then there were so many footsteps he couldn't keep count of how many there were. The footsteps died down and then the room above him erupted with loud cackling laughter. As the laughing continued the footsteps started again and soon enough the door above him opened and through the blindfold he could see the light that shined through. One set of feet stopped directly infront of him and ripped the blindfold of is face and left it hanging around his neck. Before any words could leave his mouth, he was left speechless by the person he saw before him. He really hoped the team found him before anything happened, but with the look in his captors eyes, he already knew they would be too late.<p>

Sara rushed into the lab, after Ray had come out to the parking garage to collect the evidence with an officer, and immediately went to Catherine's office, where she, Brass and Nick were. Catherine was sat behind her desk and Brass was sat the other side if the desk, both looking deep in thought. Nick however, was stood leaning against the wall trying to stay calm and not look panicked. But as hard as he tried, he couldn't stop the emotion showing on his face. Sara walked in and immediately all eyes were on her. Taking a deep breath she spoke, "I have something to show you". She had a pair of gloves on now that Ray had given to her when he met her, and she had managed to take the letter and photo. As she showed them the panic became more noticeable in Nick and Brass spoke up, "Do we have any idea who may be behind this?" Sara was dreading that question, because she knew the answer. Swallowing the lump already forming in her throat she said, "Yes. James Donner".

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I don't want to rush into anything too soon! So please review and tell me what you think. :)<strong>


	4. Play

**No reviews! That means no one has read my last chapter or just couldn't be bothered to write what they thought! Oh well, I really hope that I will get a few reviews with this chapter, otherwise I might not continue with this story, which I really don't want to do! This chapter has some possibly upsetting terms in it so please be warned. So here's chapter 4... Please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Play.<strong>

"Wait, James Donner. From yours and Greg's case?" Catherine inquired. Sara nodded, "Yep. And he's not the only one. He's in a gang, with at least ten other men." Nick swallowed deeply and was about to speak when Ray walked in. "Have you done processing already?" Sara asked, thinking that he had finished quite quickly. Ray put his gloves in the bin then answered, "I had Hodges come down and help me. He's took all the evidence to be processed." Sara smiled, "Good. Thankyou." Ray smiled back and said, "I'm just dong my job. Right, so what do we know already?" Sara took a deep breath, "We know who has Greg." "Really? Already?" Ray asked with raised eyebrows. "Yes. It's James Donner." Catherine told him. Ray just looked at everyone confused, "Who?". Sara passed him a file and explained, "He's the main suspect in mine and Greg's case. We've been to five different scenes, all the same; victim's been beaten pretty badly then raped just before they've been killed." After she'd finished Nick finally spoke up, "So what are we going to do, we've been sat here for almost twenty minutes and gotten nowhere!" He said loudly. Just then Catherine's phone started ringing. It was silent whilst she was on the phone. "Okay thanks", were the only words she spoke, and then she hung up. "I had Brass send some uniforms to Donner's apartment. His car's there but there's no sign of him. Brass said he also sent some officers to the other suspects homes that we have in the system, nobody's there either." "Which means that they're either at another gang members home or they've gone somewhere else" Ray concluded. Everyone nodded their head. "Has anyone told Archie to look at the parking garage's surveillance?" Nick asked. No was the answer to his question. Nick walked out and headed to the AV lab without another word. "I'll go with Nick. You two go back to the previous scenes and see if you can find anything else." Catherine told Sara and Ray. Once being told what to do, all three of them left.

Catherine just entered Archie's lab and saw Nick standing over him pointing at the screen. Archie looked up at her as she entered and smiled. Catherine returned the smile and looked at the screen, "You've got a license plate already?" She was impressed. "Yep, we're just running it through the system now." Archie told her. Nick just stood there not saying a word and they were left in silence, all looking at Greg lying on the cold floor with three men towering over him. But it only lasted a minute because the beeping of the computer broke through the awkward moment. Archie clicked a few times and a whole page of writing came up, "James Donner. Do you know who this is?" "Yeah. We've already found his car, he and Greg's not there." Catherine said, then added, "I'll call Sara and tell her to leave Ray and go process the car". Just as Catherine walked outside the lab, a new window came up on Archie's computer. It was a black screen with white writing on in the middle that said, 'Greg Sanders' and underneath it 'Play'. "Archie looked at Nick and said, "I think it's a tape". Nick just stared at the screen and muttered "You've got to be kidding me", before he shouted Catherine telling her to come back in. When she did, she looked at the screen and then nodded to Archie, who then pressed play.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter 4 everyone! Please tell me what you think!<strong>


	5. What Is It?

**Thankyou Pikapikatchu, you are so right! I think I went a little bit OTT about not getting a review! So yeah, like always if you can please just write a few things about what you thought. This chapter may be upsetting and may contain a few vulgar words, you have been warned! And... Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>What Is It?<strong>

"Wait! Stop! Pause the tape! Now!" Catherine shouted at Archie, who obeyed. Nick looked at her, "Catherine what's wrong?" he asked. Catherine reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, "I know from the first few seconds we've already watched that I wont want to watch it again. So, i'm calling Sara and Ray in. Don't play anymore Archie" she told him sternly and he nodded sharply in return. Nicks face showed he was annoyed, "Catherine we can't do that. We can't wait for them to get back here just so we can watch it, we need to watch it now so that we can get to work quicker!" he exclaimed. But Catherine payed no attention until she had already told Sara that they were waiting for her and Ray. She put her phone away, then spoke to Nick, "Calm down Nicky, I know what i'm doing okay? Sara has been working on this case for the past two weeks, she knows what she's looking for, we don't. The more eyes we have the better". Nick sighed, "How long are they going to be?" he asked her a little bit quiet. "Not long. They'll be here in the next 15 minutes" Catherine looked at Nick, "Greg's going to be okay, you know that". "No Catherine I don't, no one here does. If they do the same thing to Greg as they did with those other people, Greg wont be okay. Hell, we don't even know if he'll still be alive by the time we find him!" Nick ranted. "Hey, what's going on" Ray asked as he and Sara walked in. Nick stepped back and Catherine nodded towards Archie and his computer. "What is it?" Ray asked, as he saw the play button. "It's a tape", and that's all they needed to know. Everyone gathered around Archie as he was yet again told to press play.

How many had it been? How many punches had he taken? How many kicks? He was now lying on the floor with multiple men looking over him, cheering each other on as they all beat him. But then a voice sounded and they all stopped. 'Finally' Greg thought. He was frightened of these men, but when he saw the red light of a camera, it scared him more than the men themselves. He had seen too many tapes where people had been beaten up and he wondered where the tape would actually go and who would watch it. He was gagged and bound, with his hands behind his back, restraining him. His feet were bound together too with wire. James Donner looked at Greg and laughed, then he started to talk. "Aww, poor Greggy looks rough doesn't he?" He mocked the young man beaten and bruised on the floor. "I've brought a few more toys for everyone to play with", as he said this he emptyed a bag out infront of the camera, which contained baseball bats, tasers, blow torches, some sort of drugs and more. Greg gulped. "Doesn't this look fun Greg? Come on, you don't have to be shy around us, you can talk to us, we're your friends" James looked around smiling at the others. Greg just shook his head, denying his comment. "What, you don't consider us your friends? You better because we'll be getting a lot more friendly in just a little while" Everyone laughed except for Greg who just begged through his gag. "I'm sorry Greg, I can't understand what you're saying. You should take that thing out of your mouth." After some more mumbles were heard James talked again, "Oh, I get you now. You don't want your friends to miss out. Don't worry what do you think this camera is here for, eh?" Gregs heart sank, no way could his friends see him getting used like he knew he would be. He had to stop it. "So, let's begin"" James said excitedly. That was their cue, all the men grabbed something from out of the bag and started using it on Greg. Greg's body was being thrown about from all the hits he was recieving from these men and the electric current running through him from the taser. This continued for over 20 minutes and Greg was glad it was finished, and had completely forgotten about the camera making the tape that his friends and co-workers would watch. But what happened next made Greg wish they continued there previous attack. One man took over James' job holding the camera, whilst James came over to Greg and pulled his pants and boxers down. Greg could only fight the men off for a while until his sore body gave up and he had to face up to the reality of the situation. Men were shouting 'Fuck him! Fuck him!', whilst others just stared in anticipation for what was to come. Soon enough everyone had had their turn and Greg was left broken and unconcious.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Greggo! Please review and tell me what you thought :)<strong>


	6. You Didn't Deserve This

**I hope the language I used in the last chapter wasn't too bad or put people off reading my stories, because I try not to use it, honest! But yeah poor Greg! Here's chapter 6... PLEASE REVIEW! I love to know what people think and any ideas they've got! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>You Didn't Deserve This.<strong>

Frozen. Not a single person moved, shocked from what they just saw. Catherine and Sara had both thrown up, whilst Nick, Archie and Ray had managed to keep it down. No one made a sound, just stood there looking at the screen in disbelief. Archie was the first one to open his mouth, "Guy's i'm going to go over this and see what I can get from it. You might wanna go and do something else..." He said softly. This made them all come back to life and slowly they began to move. Wiping the tears from her eyes, which just led to more rolling down her face, Catherine tried to speak but failed miserably and just broke down. Nick was by her side instantly and was literally the only thing that was holding Catherine up. She sobbed and sobbed into Nicks shoulders and somehow Nick managed to take her to the locker room for some privacy, whilst Sara and Ray went back to finish processing James Donners car.

"Hey, do you need anything? Whatever you want i'll get it for you." Nick told Catherine softly. "I want Greg back" was his reply. Nick nodded, "We all do. And we'll get him back, we've just got to keep strong and look after each other" he said whilst giving her another little hug. "What about Greg? Who's going to look after him?" Catherine asked. Nick looked at her straight in the eyes. "We will. When we get him back, soon. We will all be there for him and we'll all help him through this. We're a family." There was silence for a minute, until Nick spoke again, "Has anybody contacted Greg's family?" Catherines eyes welled up with tears again as she spoke, "He's got no real family left Nick. We're all he's got and now he's lost us". "Wait, what? What about his Mom or his Papa Olaf?" Catherine opened her locker door to grab some tissues as tears were falling freely down her face, making her mascara run, "They've both passed away. I remember, it was last year when Greg came into my office and told me to change his emergency contacts because his Papa Olaf had passed away that week." Catherine sighed. "He tried so hard to be strong when he told me to get rid of his Moms number too. But he just couldn't and he dropped to the floor and cried his eyes out. It broke my heart to see him like that and I saw him when he was back in the lab after the explosion and after he was beaten up. It just made me think how young he still is compared to the rest of us, yet he's been through so much. I asked him who I should put in as his new emergency contacts and he broke down even more when he told me he had nobody else. And now this! Why Nicky? Why did this have to happen to him?" Catherine cried. Nick stood up and told Catherine he was going to get her some water. Catherines locker was still open and she looked at a picture she had stuck to the inside of the door. The whole team, her Ray, Sara, Nick, the lab rats and Greg. She stared at Greg for a minute and then spoke, "You didn't deserve this".

* * *

><p>So chapter 6... What do you think? Please review!<p> 


	7. He Forgot

**Thanks for the reviews so far everyone! I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update, but, do not panic, Chapter 7 is here. Please, please, please review! It means so much to me and I don't care if it's compliments or criticisms, I just love to know how my stories are going and what people think of them. Thankyou and enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>He forgot.<strong>

He should be panicked. But he wasn't. He shouldn't be relieved. But he was. Two pills were being forced down his throat, whilst some cheap Vodka followed, leaving a scolding trail of fire down inside his throat. He was glad, maybe they were going to end his life for good, then he wouldn't have to suffer anymore, get violated anymore, get beaten anymore. They had been back only an hour after they all had their first round and done exactly the same thing again. He kicked, screamed, shouted, begged, fought for all he was worth, only semi-conscious, but they didn't care, they wanted him. Since then, they hadn't left and someone always stayed with him, right next to him, touching him, leaving him vunerable and scared, silently crying, giving them an excuse to touch him more by wiping away the never ending tears. After the drugs made their way into his stomach, Greg began to feel whoosy and his head rolled from side to side. Then, only a few minutes later, his body became tense and rigid, whilst the man beside him moved away and counted down from three. Three. Two. One. His body started shaking, getting more violent as seconds went by. His head smashed into the floor over and over, and his his right hand thumped the floor wildly. He was spitting vomit from his mouth yet choked at the same time from the lack of air. The group of men just watched him and laughed, their arms crossed infront of them.

About ten minutes later, he came round. He lifted his head slightly off the floor and let out a mangled groan. His mouth hung open and a trail of saliva hung down then settled in a puddle on the floor. He was so confused, couldn't remember anything and ached all over. He thought he was alone until someone came over and punched him square in the face. Blood ran from his nose as fast as it could, as he shakily brought his hand up to his face and tentitivly touched his new broken nose. Then everything came back to him, kidnapped, beaten, stripped, abused, violated, drugged. The one thing he didn't remember though, was the red light of the video recorder when he first got beaten, nor from what had just happened. He couldn't remember them telling him that his friends would see everything that would happen to him. He forgot.

* * *

><p><strong>So, please tell me what you thought! If I get 3 reviews I will try to update in the next 3 days! So please review!<strong>


	8. Found?

**Thanks for the reviews ****pikapikatchu****, ****Momodude115**** and the other person who left a review, whoever you may be! They really mean a lot and I apologise for leaving it for so long until I've updated this story! I wasn't sure whether to continue this one or not but thought, 'why not?'! I'm sorry again for the long wait! Thank you for reading and reviewing, and I hope you continue to do so Please enjoy!**

**Found?**

Archie ran down the hall, until he reached the break room, where Ray and Sara were.

"Hey guys" He started then smiled widely, thinking about what he was going to tell them. "I think I know where Greg is!"

Ray stood up hastily, and then a stunned Sara closely followed his actions. Ray unintentionally snatched the piece of paper Archie held right out of his hands.

"I know this road. It's the street my friend used to live on. And it's only about ten minutes away. Sara, call Catherine and Nick and tell them to make their way to 342 Terraced Street!" Ray barked at her. Any other time and Sara would have shouted at him and put him straight. But today, there were more important things to do. Get Greg back.

Nick was running through the garage to his Denali, pulling on his safety vest as he went. He checked he had his gun and jumped into his vehicle. Catherine went around the other side and got in too.

"Do you think Brass will get there before we do?" Catherine asked him, trying to buckle her seat belt whilst Nick madly reversed his car and raced out of the garage.

Nick shrugged, and was breathing deeply, adrenaline rushing through him. "I dunno. I hope so because if I get there first, I can't promise I won't do anything stupid to the guys who've got Greg."

Catherine gave him a stern look, "Oh no Nick. If we get there first we wait for backup. There's no way we can go in just the two of us against over ten men!" She told him matter of factly. "And they're not worth losing your job over, okay? So don't do anything rational." She told him, then looked out of her window. As much as she hated to admit it, Nick was actually scaring her a little bit. She had never seen him so angry before and she was wondering if they were actually going to make it to that house because of the way Nick was driving.

Thankfully they did. And luckily Brass was already there with a team of officers who had already surrounded the house. Ray and Sara had beaten them there too.

"James Donner come out with your hands behind your head. And everyone else do the same!" Brass yelled. There was silence for ten seconds until Brass spoke again.

"Come out with your hands behind your head and surrender!" He shouted, sounding more stressed than before.

After no action for another five seconds. Brass signaled that he was going in and headed towards the door of the house. A trail of officers following behind, and the CSIs.

One officer bashed through the door and Brass stepped inside, surveying the first part of the house he saw. After seeing or hearing nothing, he signalled for the other officers to split and look around.

The CSIs followed Brass who had deliberately looked for the basement after he was told by Ray that Greg was probably there. If there was a basement of course. And if Greg was even there.

Brass found a door in the kitchen and Nick grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open. Brass held his gun out in front of him and down the stairs. There was a basement. And there were people in there.

"LVPD! Come up here with your hands where I can see them!" Brass ordered.

The CSIs stood by Brass and behind him, all showing the men down the stairs their weapons. Brass could tell by the faces on some of the men that they were uncomfortable and ready to give up.

"Come on otherwise i'll shoot!" He shouted at them.

This snapped some of the men into action and they slowly climbed the stairs with their hands in the air. Brass moved to the side slightly, and officers were now waiting, ready to cuff the men who came up.

Nick glared at every single one of them in turn. As did the others. The men, each tattooed and muscle, looked intimidated by them and said nothing.

"You. Come up with your hands where I can see them." Brass said to the only man left. All the others had come out after most of the men had gone.

Sara looked closer at the only man left and she knew who it was.

"Brass he's James Donner." She told him. Brass nodded.

"James Donner. It's you against all of us. Give up."

Even in the darkness of the basement, the CSIs could see him smile maliciously.

"And leave Greggy all alone?" He laughed.

Catherine who was looking at Nick now, saw how he tightened his grip on his gun as soon as he heard that Greg was still with him. Catherine nudged him with her elbow and whispered to him to calm down. Sara glanced over to them both after hearing Catherine, knowing how hard this must be for Nick. He'd always had trouble controlling himself when it came to one of their own.

"Hey you leave him alone alright!" Nick yelled down to James. Brass closed his eyes. He was waiting for Nick to do that and knew that whatever anyone tried no one could prevent him from getting involved.

James laughed again. "What, I think Greg's enjoying his time with me."

"You son of a bitch!" Nick shouted then lunged, ready to charge down the stairs, but Ray leaned across and caught him with his arm before he could go anywhere.

"James, this is your last chance to surrender!" Brass shouted, much more composed than Nick.

"You'll have to come and get me because i'm not coming." James Donner told them, still smiling madly.

Nick told Ray that he was done and that he wouldn't try anything again. As reluctant as he was, Ray let go of him and Nick stayed put. For a second.

After realising that Ray had believed him, Nick lunged forward again and barged passed Brass who was still at the top of the stairs. He raced down the stairs before anyone else had time to react. As soon as he reached the bottom he jumped James Donner and tackled him onto his back.

"Nick! Nick!" Catherine shouted, running down the stairs along with the other CSIs and officers.

Brass got to the basement and shouted at Nick, "Nick get off him! Come on!"

Nick was fiercely punching James' face and strangling him with his hand clasped tightly around his neck.

Brass fought with him, trying to pull him off, but it took him and two other officers to pull him off of him.

Nick stepped back all his rage radiating off of him.

Brass lifted James Donner off the floor by his arms, with his hands now handcuffed together.

He handed him over to the other officers then turned his attention to Nick.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Nick? You didn't know if he had a weapon or if there was anyone else hiding down here! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Nick was shaking his head, "You didn't see what he was doing Brass." Nick told him. "He was touching him, alright. He doesn't deserve that. He does not deserve that!" He shouted. And that's all Nick said before he dropped to the floor next to Catherine, Sara, Ray and most importantly, Greg.

Brass looked at the CSIs on the floor who were looking up at him, all of them now understanding why Nick reacted so violently.

His walkie talkie crackled and someone spoke. "Paramedics will be here in five." After that he looked down at Greg and asked, "How is he?" Concerned for his well being. His life.

Ray shook his head, "It doesn't look too good at the minute. He needs a lot of help."

Brass nodded solemnly, then walked back up the stairs, running a hand over his near bald head.

Nick grabbed Greg's hand, "You're gonna be alright buddy. You just gotta hold on a lil longer, alright?" Nick said fighting back tears looking at his face.

"Man, look at what they've done to him." Nick said in disbelief.

"We know Nicky. But we've got our guy and we've got who's done this to him" Catherine said. "He'll get through this, with all of us. We're a family." She stroked his arm trying to comfort him, as she saw him barely holding back tears.

"We need those paramedics now" Ray said urgently.

Nick gently squeezed Greg's hand, "Just hold on a lil longer bud. Just a little bit longer." A tear rolled down his face and Nick let out a big breath. Catherine shared Nick's pain, and she knew how this was affected Nick. Greg was like his little brother. And Nick felt that it was his job to look after him. And Nick Stokes never cried. Not the hunk from Texas. It took a lot for him to show his emotions like this.

Greg opened his eyes slowly, shocking everyone. He looked around and recognised the people around him. His friends.

He gripped at the hand which held his tighter, and turned his head slightly towards Nick.

"Nick" He sobbed. "Nick it really hurts" He cried to him. Nick wiped away the tears that he had let run free and knew he had to be strong for Greg.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "I know buddy. But help will be here any minute. Just squeeze my hand whenever you need to, okay?"

Greg mumbled yet whispered a small 'yeah', then started fidgeting, trying to get away from the pain he was in.

Ray took a hold of his head, which was now cushioned by Ray's coat, "Greg I know it's hard but you need to stay as still as possible. Try not to move, I know it's hard."

Greg cried even more, "It hurts" he told them all again.

Nick bit his bottom lip to keep from crying again. "We know man, but you'll feel better soon the paramedics are gonna help you." He said after composing himself.

Greg gripped his hand hard and sobbed again. "It hurts" He told them again, and everyone's heart broke hearing him in so much pain. Catherine smoothed back the hair on his head, and Sara got up to see what was taking the paramedics so long.

Just as she was about to go upstairs though, the paramedics came down. Help had arrived.

**Please review and tell me what you think :D I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Okay?

** Thank you so, so much for the reviews ****nikkimbt02**** and ****danita3**** ! They mean a lot to me :) So thank you again, I can't thank you enough! Sorry it's been so long since my last update, and I'm pretty much adding this chapter today because I received my exam results and I'm really happy and pleased with them; all that hard work finally paid off! So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a review at the end to see what you think!**

**Okay?**

"Sir, can you tell me your name?" A female paramedic asked Greg softly but affirmatively.

Greg, who now lay completely still, was mumbling incoherent things.

Nick still had a hold on Greg's hand and told the paramedics his name, "Gregory Hojem Sanders."

The female paramedic nodded. "How long has he been like this?" She asked whilst preparing some sort of wires and other medical equipment.

Nick didn't quite understand her; did she mean quiet, or how long he had been here? Or anything else for that matter! How long had he been like what?

"He's been semi-conscious for less than a minute. He was talked to us but then suddenly turned. I think he's going into shock. His pulse is extremely weak and his breathing is irregular." Ray told them, his years of working as a doctor helping the paramedics out greatly.

"Okay." The male paramedic said.

"Greg? Greg? Can you hear me?" He asked. "Squeeze your friends hand if you can hear me, okay?"

Nick focused on Greg's hand in his.

After a few seconds Nick started to shake his head, but as soon as he did Greg feebly squeezed his hand.

"Wait, wait, he did it. He can hear us." Nick said. "Well done Greggo, you're doin' great. All you gotta' do is stay with us now, alright?"

As the females paramedic started Greg on some sort of medicine through an IV, the male asked Greg yet another question.

"Greg can you tell me where the most pain is?"

Greg tried to swallow, making his Adam's apple bounce up and down in his throat. His eye lids grew heavy, making the next blink longer than the last one. If it weren't for Ray still holding it, his head would have rolled to the side.

The male paramedic saw and acted immediately, "Hey, Greg stay with us! You need to. Don't go dropping unconscious on me." He said, trying to wake Greg.

He lifted one of Greg's eye lids and saw only white. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head. Catherine stood behind everyone who was on the floor and put her hand over her mouth when she saw Greg's eyes. Those once beautiful, enchanting hazel orbs, now nothing but empty white sheets.

All of a sudden Greg's grip on Nick's hand tightened and his body stiffened.

"Looks like he's going to have a seizure. Right, we're going to the hospital now." The male paramedic told them.

"Oh my God." Sara said shocked.

Greg's body became rigid and startled everyone when he started to violently shake.

His whole body bounced around on the floor, his eyes moved around frantically under their lids. After a few seconds, Greg started to spit foam around his mouth. The paramedics fastened a neck brace around his neck, which took longer than usual since he was moving.

Greg started to make gagging noises and soon enough was choking on his own vomit. Ray and the male paramedic rolled Greg onto his side, where all the sick pooled next to him and down the side of his cheek.

The female paramedic returned from the ambulance she had gone back to, with a back board. After Greg had done seizing, about two minutes it had lasted, Greg's body lay deadly still, the faint rise and fall of his chest hardly seeable.

He was gently put on the board and rushed out to the ambulance.

"Am I alright to go with him?" Nick asked with a worried tone.

"Of course. Get in." The female told him in a rushed tone.

Nick jumped into the ambulance and gripped Greg's hand once more.

"Stay with me G. I need you to. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't pull through." Nick told him quietly, as if Greg could hear him.

Nick squeezed his eyes shut as soon as the doors were shut. Greg had to be okay.

"Nick. You need to get some rest." Ray said as he sat down next to him.

Nick shook his head, "No I don't. I'm not resting until he wakes up." He said whilst nodding his head forward to Greg who lay in the hospital bed he was sat next to.

Ray sighed.

"Nicky, we're all here for Greg and he knows you are too. But you need to get some sleep. It's been what, four days? And you've had like a half an hours sleep? Just close your eyes for a bit, you don't even have to leave Greg." Catherine told him from the other side of Greg.

Nick let out a shaky sigh. Four days it took them to find Greg. Four days his best friend, his brother, had to suffer through.

He couldn't bear the thought and suddenly found himself with Ray's arm around him as he cried, the hand which he had free pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the onslaught of tears.

Sara was next to start crying. Seeing Nick, such a strong individual break down tipped her over the edge. She tried to stop but it was damn near impossible. Catherine got up and enveloped her into a hug and she cried quietly into her shoulder. She remembered seeing Greg after he was beat up and thought nothing worse could ever happen to their youngest CSI, yet it did.

Catherine was trying her best to keep it together as she held Sara. She looked down to Greg and did a small sigh. It was times like these she needed a Greg hug. But she couldn't have it. Not now anyway, but she knew one of the first things she would do, when Greg woke and was sitting up properly, was hug him.

It had been a whole 24 hours that had past and Nick was back at Greg's side again. He had left only to go home, grab a shower and change. Catherine was with him and had brought a bag of chips and a homemade sandwich. She knew Nick would not have eaten even though she insisted on it, so brought it to the hospital where she knew he would be.

Ray and Sara were back at the lab; they had wanted to stay but needed to sort out everything with this… case.

Nick put the empty sandwich and chips wrappers to the side on a table that was in the room.

"Thanks Catherine." Nick said smiling at her. He had bluey purple bags under his eyes, making him look as tired as he was.

"Don't worry about it. We need you to keep fit and well so that you can help look after Greggo." She smiled.

Nick nodded solemnly.

Greg's hand hardly moved in Nick's, but that was enough.

"Catherine, I think he's waking up!"

**Chapter down! Please drop a review at the end and let me know what you think :)**


	10. What Actually Happened?

**Whoa! Six reviews, I can't believe it! That has got to be the best response I've got! So thank you so much ****greggo123****, ****Agent Silent Owl****, ****danita3****, ****C.H.W.13****, ****Tracy79**** and ****criminalmindsbestever**** for your fantastic reviews! So happy right now :D Thanks again and I hope you can all review this chapter to tell me what you think. But most of all, please enjoy!**

**What Actually Happened?**

"Greg. Greg. It's alright, it's me, Nick." Nick said to Greg softly, smiling in anticipation to see his eyes which hopefully no longer showed pain.

And they didn't. As Greg opened his eyes, flickering them a few times, Nick didn't see pain. He saw confusion, relief, sadness, panic, but worst of all fear.

Greg looked around, his eyes never once coming to rest.

Catherine stood up, "Hey, you're in the hospital. You're alright." She said, which made Greg's attention turn to her.

She saw the moment when Greg realised what was actually going on; where he was, who he was with, why he wasn't in pain.

Greg, who was still looking at Catherine, twitched the edges of his mouth in an attempt to smile.

"You've no idea how happy I am to see you right now." He said to Catherine in a raspy, quiet, childlike voice.

Catherine smiled even more, "Yeah? I think there's someone the other side of you who's been waiting to see you for a long time."

Greg slowly rolled his head to his left, to see Nick sat there, looking overjoyed.

"Hey man. Thought we'd lost you for a while." Nick said giving Greg's hand a squeeze, from which he still held from earlier.

Greg's eyes tried to close but Greg wouldn't allow them. "You can't get rid of me that easy." He said, trying to joke around even with the given circumstances.

Nick laughed, "Damn, we really need to try harder!" He said, humoring Greg.

Now it was Greg's time to laugh, but as he was doing he began to cough slightly.

After pouring some water in a plastic cup which was at the end of Greg's bed, Catherine passed Greg the drink which he accepted gratefully. "Thank you."

"No problem. Hey, take it easy. You'll be needing the bathroom if you drink all that!" Catherine told him, gently swatting his arm to stop him from drinking.

Regardless of Catherine's words, Greg finished the cup of water.

"It feels like I haven't drunk for days." Greg admitted, and luckily he didn't notice Nick and Catherine's smile vanishing form their faces. If only Greg knew that he more than likely didn't drink for days.

Nick looked to Catherine and decided to make a bold, dangerous move.

"Well, I don't really think you did."

Greg frowned.

Nick carried on, "You remember what happened?"

Greg looked at him and welled up. "Yeah, I do."

"It's alright man. It's over now and we got the guys. It's done." Nick informed him, yet again giving Greg confidence by squeezing his hand and reassuring him.

Greg shuffled awkwardly in his bed. Catherine touched his head and began to smooth his hair back and Greg flinched slightly but then sat back, relaxed and smiled up at Catherine in a sad way.

"Sorry. I'm a bit… nervous." Greg said apologetically after finding the right word.

"Don't worry about it. It's natural to be nervous after something like this." Catherine told him.

Greg nodded and the room was silent for a few minutes. If Nick was truthful, he thought Greg had fallen to sleep because he lay with his eyes shut, his head sunken into the full pillows.

However, he was proved wrong when Greg's eyes opened again. Although his eyes were glazed slightly as if he had dropped off for a minute.

"How much do you guys know…? About what happened I mean." Greg asked, looking from Nick to Catherine and back again.

Catherine looked up to Nick, but he just looked back up at her, not knowing whether to tell Greg or not.

She looked down to Greg who was waiting patiently. "Well, we obviously know you were kidnapped for about four days. We know that James was your kidnapper, along with the rest of his gang, and they beat you up pretty badly."

Greg looked down. "Is that all you know?" He asked looking up again, hopeful.

Seeing the look in Greg's eyes, Catherine couldn't stop the words leaving her mouth, "Yeah. That's it."

Immediately she and Nick saw the change in Greg's body posture. His muscles relaxed and he breathed much easier than before, and he set his head back and sighed.

Nick gave Catherine a look which said, _we need to talk about this_ _later_.

"Why is there something else that happened that we should know about?" Nick asked him tentatively and softly.

Greg looked over to him and Nick smiled. He could feel Greg's hand begin to shake under his. At first he thought Greg wouldn't tell him anymore, but when he nodded his head slightly, Nick realised their friendship meant they could tell each other things like this.

"Yeah? Alright man, what is it?" Nick asked him.

Catherine figured that Greg maybe wanted to talk to Nick alone, since he didn't say anything and wouldn't look at Catherine.

"Do you boys want a hot drink or something to eat? I think I'm going to go to the café and call Ray and Sara to tell them you're up and talking." Catherine said as she rose from her chair.

Nick shook his head, "No thanks. I'm good."

"Greg?"

"Erm, can you see if there's anything good to eat? I'm starving." He told her, holding his stomach for emphasis.

Catherine smiled, "Of course. I'll see you guys later. I'm glad you're back with us." She said to Greg.

"Yeah, me too." Greg replied. After that Catherine left his room.

Nick sat patiently waiting for Greg to speak. He could see the mixture of emotions he felt all by the look on his face. His heart truly went out to him at that moment.

"G, come on man. I 'wanna know what those sick and twisted scumbags did. They're not going to get away with it; I'll make sure of it." Nick told him confidently.

Greg smiled lopsidedly, but then it went.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Greg asked in a frightened, low, quiet voice. His choice of wording making him sound so young.

Nick shook his head, "I promise man, you can trust me."

Greg nodded, "Okay." He took a few more steady breaths to calm himself down.

"Those people, they… er, you're 'gonna think I'm being so stupid." Greg said looking away and shutting up immediately.

Nick yanked gently on his hand to get his attention. "No I won't Greg. Tell me."

Greg turned more towards Nick but lay his head back on the pillows looking up, instead of across at him.

"They, touched me. You know, like, down there." Greg tried to explain.

Nick grinded his teeth together, making his jaw bones move around on his face, showing his anger to Greg.

"See, I told you it was stupid." Greg said when Nick hadn't spoken, in a teary voice.

"No way! Absolutely not. You have defensive wounds all over you; you clearly put up a good fight." Nick told him encouragingly.

Greg just shook his head, "Not a good enough one though." He said, and Nick could hear the disappointment he had in himself.

"Greg, I don't want you thinking like that okay. You did your best and it's more than most guys would have been able to do. You did great, I'm so proud of you and I know everyone at the lab is."

Greg just nodded and wiped away a tear that ran down his face.

"Buddy, come on. You're alright now, alright?" Nick said to him when he saw the tear.

Greg nodded but didn't say a word.

Nick let Greg fall to sleep after that since neither of them said anymore, even though all Nick could think was, _why didn't Greg tell me what actually happened?_

**There you have it, I hope you enjoyed so please leave a review to share your thoughts on this chapter :) Thank you for reading!**


	11. Home

**Thank you ****Tracy79**** and ****C.H.W.13** **for your reviews! So glad to know somebody's reading :) By the way ****C.H.W.13** **your hug was given! ;) Please review this chapter if you enjoy it everyone! Hope you like it :)**

**Home**

"What the hell were you thinking Cath?" Nick asked in a hushed voice when she and Sara entered Greg's hospital room.

Catherine sighed; she knew he would bring it up.

"Why, what's happened?" Sara asked inquisitively.

Nick leaned forward onto the bar on Greg's bed.

"Catherine lied to him." He stated bluntly.

Sara looked shocked. "What did you lie about?" She asked Catherine.

"I just said to him that we didn't know anything more than him getting beaten up. I couldn't tell him that we all know." Catherine explained. "Imagine how he'd feel if he knew his closest friends watched him get violated like that."

Sara nodded her head. "Well, I don't think she was wrong to do what she did. I'd have done the same thing Nick." She said in Catherine's defense.

Nick shook his head. "He shouldn't be getting lied to; wouldn't you want to know the truth about everything after you'd been through what he has? He should know the truth."

Sara could see the guilt on Catherine's face, and she knew Nick was getting to her.

"Nick, if you were Greg, would you want the rest of us to know?" She asked him, folding her arms in front of her.

"Yeah." Nick told them defiantly.

Sara raised her eyebrow. "Don't come with that. You would not."

Nick leant back in his seat. "Sara, how the hell do you know what I'd want?"

Catherine was about to speak up to stop their bickering right there but Sara was too quick.

"I know because when you were under six feet of dirt and going through some things, you didn't know we could see you. But when you found out we'd seen everything your face dropped. That's how I know."

The room was silent.

Nick stood up sharply, making his chair scrape along the floor. He didn't even look up as he walked by the two ladies, and closed the door with a bang.

Greg jumped awake in his bed and looked around dazed.

"Hey Greg." Sara said, and smiled as she went to sit where Nick previously had.

Greg pushed himself up so he was sat more upright. "Hey Sara, what was that noise?"

Sara and Catherine shared a look. "Erm, it was one of the nurses. She dropped something. I think she's new." Sara told him.

"Oh." Greg said.

He sat further up and began to pull the covers off of himself.

Catherine frowned. "Hey do you need some help?"

Greg shook his head. "No, I'm going to the bathroom. Excuse me." He said with a sheepish smile.

Both women smiled and watched as he struggled slightly to stand and followed him with their eyes as he walked slowly to the bathroom.

Greg stood in front of the sink which had a mirror over it after he'd done using the toilet.

To say what had happened, he didn't look too bad. A few bruises here and there but nothing life threatening. Physically he was pretty much fine, but mentally he was hurting. He just couldn't stop thinking of what they did to him and he wouldn't tell anyone but he was scared.

Greg looked down and took a few deep breathes. One thing he noticed was that he breathed heavier and faster whenever he thought back to that time. That's why he was trying his hardest to think about it as less as possible.

"Do you guys know when I'll be out of here?" Greg asked Sara and Catherine as he walked back over to his bed.

Catherine shook her head, "I'm sorry Greg nobody's told us."

"What's the rush? You look beautiful in your hospital dress." Sara added cheekily.

Greg smiled as he shuffled himself back into bed, pulling the covers up halfway over his torso. "Thanks Sara, I'll make sure I have one the next time we're alone." He said to her with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Both Catherine and Sara laughed at him and just then Nick returned.

"Hey man, you're awake again." Nick said as he walked to the end of Greg's bed.

Greg smiled. "Yeah this nurse woke me up, banging around."

"I didn't hear anything, and I was only outside your room." Nick told him looking over to Catherine and Sara.

Greg shrugged. "Oh, well that's what these guys said."

Nick moved his jaw sideways slightly. "You know what the noise was."

Catherine nodded her head, "Yeah, it was a nurse."

"Oh, there you go again lying." Nick said, standing tall.

Greg laughed, "Why what else did you lie about? What was the noise?"

Sara smiled, "She didn't lie about anything."

Nick tilted his head back and let out a fake laugh. "You two are just as bad as each other, you know that?"

Sara and Catherine both gave him disgusting looks and were about to talk back but Greg began to speak.

"Can someone tell me what's going on please? You all look like you hate each other!"

"Well I'm not too keen on either of 'em right now." Nick said honestly.

Greg looked at all three of the occupants in the room and gave Nick a questioning look.

"We know more than what Catherine told you we do." Nick told him.

Greg frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We know you weren't just beat up man. We… we know you were assaulted, sexually."

Greg swallowed deeply and didn't say anything. He just looked down.

"I didn't think you'd want to know. But now that you do, know that we're all here." Catherine said as she reached to grab Greg's hand.

But Greg snatched it away before she had chance to get it. "I think I want to be alone right now."

"Greg, we want to help." Sara told him, concerned about her friend. This must be so hard for him she thought. The last thing he needed was to be alone.

"Then leave me alone for a few hours. I'm tired" Greg said still looking down.

Sara stood and Catherine followed. "Just know that you're not alone Greg. When you want us just give us a call." Catherine said.

Nick hung back. "Greggo, I'm sorry man."

"Mmh. I'll see you later." Greg replied.

Nick took this as his queue to leave. "I'll be back later. Try an' get some rest."

As soon as he heard the click of the door, Greg erupted into tears. He'd never of thought that all of his friends would know what those men did to him. How could he face them again?

After twenty minutes spent trying to regain his composure, Greg got out of bed again and headed to the nurse's station.

"How can I help you Sir?" A small, young blonde woman asked him.

Greg swallowed deeply and rubbed his eyes to get the tears out. "I want to discharge myself."

"Sir we advise that you stay in the hospital until your doctor discharges you personally. By leaving you may be putting your health in danger." She told him warningly.

Greg shook his head. "I know that, but I want to discharge myself. Please." As he stood at the desk his leg bounced up and down on the floor wildly.

The nurse nodded and grabbed a form from the desk.

"You'll need to fill this in and make sure you sign it here." She said, placing a star where he had to sign.

"Thank you." Greg said and swiftly sat down to fill in the form. It took only two minutes and he placed it on the desk before hobbling down the hall to the exit.

Once he was outside in the car park, Greg looked for the nearest bench and headed over to it. As he sat down he felt the tears building up again and looked around. No one was there, not one person. He let his tears fall free and cried quietly.

Not long after he'd sat down, somebody sat next to him.

"Hey buddy, you know I don't think you should be out here dressed in that, it's not a good look."

Greg looked up into Nick's eyes and laughed the slightest bit, as tears were still streaming from his eyes. But then his laughing turned into uncontrollable crying and sobbing. Nick scooted closer and pulled Greg into a tight, friendly embrace.

To his surprise Greg didn't even try to resist, just welcomed his touch.

"It's alright man, I got you now." Nick said comfortingly, patting his friend gently on his back.

They both sat like that for just over five minutes before Greg pulled away.

Nick smiled sympathetically, "You okay?"

Greg shrugged sadly, "I will be when I get home."

Nick nodded. "Well, how much longer have you gotta' stay for?"

"I don't have to. I discharged myself."

Nick shook his head, "Greggo… you need to stay here until they let you go. You know that."

"Nick, I don't want to." Greg said in a teary voice.

"I know you don't but it's the best thing for you being here." Nick tried to explain to him.

"Can't you just take me home, please?" Greg asked him. He'd turned to face Nick and pleaded with his eyes.

Sighing Nick said, "Why don't you wanna stay? They'll look after you here."

"I don't… I don't know them. What if, what if they do something to me?" Greg asked him. His breathing was quick and heavy, and Nick realised he was scared.

"Calm down, they won't Greg and we have those men who hurt you. No one else is going to do anything." Nick told him firmly.

Greg screwed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around himself.

"You cold?" Nick asked him, but he knew the answer already and had begun taking his jacket off.

He passed it to Greg who took it cautiously and put it on. "Thanks." Was all he said and even then Nick barely heard him.

"It's alright man. How about this, if you don't want to go back in there, you can come and stay with me at mine? You're not staying on your own, I won't let you." Nick reasoned with him.

Greg looked up at him. "Can we go to mine? I have a spare room. I'd rather go there."

Nick smiled, "Sure man, whatever you want."

Nick stood up and Greg copied, he just took longer. "Wait here and I'll bring the Denali over to you." Nick told Greg.

"No, I'm going with you." Greg said and grabbed Nick's arm.

"Alright, alright." Nick said softly and they slowly walked to Nick's truck.

Nick helped Greg in then walked around to his seat.

When he got in, he looked Greg over. He had a sheet of sweat covering his forehead, which was slowly trickling down the sides of his bruised face; his chest was rising and falling rapidly, and he looked to be in pain as his face was screwed up and he was gripping the sides of the seat tightly.

"You got any pills you need to take?"

Greg shook his head, "I don't have any."

"Do you want me to go back inside and see if I can get some?" Nick asked.

Again Greg shook his head, "No."

Nick started the engine, "I'm going to ring Catherine then and get her to pick everything up that you need okay."

Greg nodded then stared out of the window for the whole journey. He was glad to be going away from the hospital. He was glad to be going home.

**Please review to make me very happy :D Thanks for reading :)**


	12. In Trouble

**Okay, so it's Eric Szmanda's birthday today! 37 years old but doesn't look a day over 21 ;) I wrote this within the space of an hour just so I could post it today, so I apologise for this sloppy, short chapter! **

**Thank you so, so much for the reviews ****Marymel****, ****C.H.W.13**** and ****Tracy79****! They're much appreciated. As always your reviews are welcome and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)**

**In Trouble**

"Do you still have that spare key I gave you? I don't have mine." Greg said as he gripped the doorframe tightly, mostly to hold himself up.

It took him minutes to walk up to his house and every second that went by Nick regretted bringing him home.

"Already got it out." Nick told him as he walked to Greg's front door and undid it.

Nick waited for Greg to go in first and Greg immediately went to his kitchen as fast as he could, but he was still slower than Nick.

He opened one of his top cupboards and scrambled around with a few orange bottles containing some pills. He looked at each of them and popped one open to get two pills out. Swallowing them dry, he closed his eyes willing the pain to go away.

"Come on, man. Let's go and sit down." Nick said and guided Greg over to his sofa.

Still dressed in the hospital gown, Nick's jacket, and a pair of thick socks which the hospital had given him, Greg fell on to it as softly as he could and breathed deeply.

Nick sat down next to him and pulled his phone out. "I'm going to ring Catherine and tell her to get some painkillers for you, okay?"

Greg nodded and closed his eyes tiredly.

"_Hey Catherine, I was wondering if you could get some painkillers for Greg, he's at home."_

"_What? Why is he at home?"_

"_He wanted to go home so I brought him here."_

"_Nick what the hell! You shouldn't have done that; he needs to be at the hospital."_

"_Woah, hang on. You shouldn't have done what you did earlier but you did so don't even bother. Can you get him some painkillers or should I ring someone else?"_

"_I'll get them and bring them over. Is he at your house or his?"_

"_His, be as fast as you can."_

Nick hung up without another word to Catherine and looked at Greg. He looked... ill. Really ill.

"Greg, you okay man?" He asked him, moving to sit closer to him.

Greg didn't respond, just stayed where he was with his eyes closed.

Nick reached over him and placed a hand on Greg's head. Greg jumped away in surprise.

"G, you're burning up!" Nick exclaimed as he went to fill a glass up with water, and then brought it back to Greg.

"I don't want it." Greg said when he refused the water.

Nick frowned in worry. "Greg, man, you need to drink. This'll help cool you down."

Greg rolled his head on the back of the sofa.

Nick went and got a towel from the kitchen and soaked it with cold water.

"Lean forward. Let me put this on the back of your neck." Nick said as he leaned over next to Greg already.

It took him a minute, but Greg slowly leaned forward. But as soon as he moved pain shot through him and he screwed his face up in pain.

"You okay?" Nick asked when he saw him.

Greg didn't hear Greg's reply; only saw it when he shot forward, keeling over and throwing up the contents of his stomach.

Nick put the towel around Greg's neck and put a hand on Greg's back; as he would to anyone he knew who was ill.

As soon as he did it though, he could tell Greg didn't like it. He stiffened up and tried to move away, even though he was still throwing up his insides.

"Sorry man." Nick apologised and removed his hand and put it on his shoulder instead. Yet still Greg was stiff.

Nick looked at his best friend by his side. He was leaning heavily on the arm of his sofa and Nick saw he was dropping unconscious.

Greg was in trouble.

**Thanks for reading I know it's extremely short but I had to get another chapter up today! Happy Birthday Eric :D**


	13. Whenever You're Ready

**Thanks for reviewing ****Marymel****! I don't really know where I'm going with this story so I hope it makes sense and flows! That also means this is gonna be a very short chapter, sorry! Please enjoy and review if you have the time :)**

**Whenever You're Ready**

"Hey man, come on, stay awake." Nick said, slightly panicked as Greg looked like he was drifting further into unconsciousness. "I know it's hard but you have to alright, otherwise you're going right back to the hospital." He said, hoping that the thought of going back would be enough to bring Greg back.

His eyes opened slightly and he leaned his head back once again on the sofa. He shook his head. "Please don't make me go back there, I just want to stay at home." Greg said with a pained voice.

Nick looked at him in disbelief. "Look at you man, there's something wrong with you and you need to be checked out. I knew I shouldn't have brought you home." He said shaking his head.

Greg too shook his head. "You can't make me go back."

Nick sighed, he knew he couldn't force him to go back but he needed to.

"I'll carry you to the car if you're not gonna come on your own." Nick told him deadly serious. "How's the pain now?"

He noticed when Greg looked at him there was a touch of fear in his eyes and wondered if he took things a step too far. "It's better already." Greg told him quietly and looked away.

"Really? Or are you just saying that so that we don't go back to the hospital?" Nick questioned, knowing the pain couldn't have gotten better so quickly.

"Yeah really." Greg said not looking Nick in the eye.

"Mmh." Nick mumbled. There was a knock at the door, and Greg's eyes snapped open and looked over at the door.

He then looked to Nick. "Who's that?"

Getting up, Nick opened the door slightly but then fully opened it. "It's just Catherine." Catherine smiled at Nick slightly and he only nodded back.

"Hey Greg." She said as she walked over to him. "Oh my god!" Was her reaction when she saw the mess on the floor.

"I'll start cleaning that up." Nick told them as he went to get some things.

"Do you still feel ill?" Catherine asked Greg as she sat on the arm of the sofa.

He shook his head. "No, it was the pain that made me sick. It's not too bad now though."

She went in her handbag and pulled out a paper bag. Inside there were a couple of orange pill bottles. "Here are some painkillers for you." She opened the bottle and tipped two of the pills out. "Is this your water?" She asked him and pointed to the glass on the table.

Greg nodded and she passed him the pills as he picked up the glass. "Thanks." He said after he swallowed both pills.

She smiled at him and watched as Nick finished cleaning up. "Good job you have wood floors, huh?" He said with a smile. Greg just nodded though.

"Right, we're going back to the hospital." He said as he came back. Greg's face dropped and he shook his head.

Catherine frowned. "Why? I thought you decided to bring him home?"

"Yeah I did. But we got back here and he could hardly stand, then he threw up all over the place. There's something wrong." Nick explained.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go to bed." Greg said, not looking at either of them and getting up very slowly from the sofa.

"Look at you. You need to be at the hospital resting." Nick said with an obvious stare.

Catherine looked at Greg, then to Nick. "Nick, he's at home going to bed. He's going to be resting here."

Nick shook his head in disbelief. "You're kidding me right? You don't agree with me that he should be at the hospital? Greg stop where you are and turn around." He said and grabbed his keys.

Greg didn't turn around, just carried on towards his room. "Greg. Greg, come on." When he didn't listen to him, Nick walked up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Get off me." Greg said quietly after he'd turned around and pushed Nick's hand off him. His eyes were wide and he swallowed deeply.

"Nick come on; just leave him for a while." Catherine said as she walked up to the pair.

"No." Nick said defiantly. "Greg I'm serious, come with me and get in the car."

Greg looked to Catherine for help with teary eyes. "Please let me go Nick." He said. Nick grabbed the top of his arm with quite a hard grip when Catherine had come to them.

"Get off of him, Nick. Can't you see he's scared?" Catherine told him with a raised voice. Nick looked into Greg's eyes and as much as he didn't want to he let go. He swiftly made his way out of Greg's place and into his truck.

Once he was there he huffed and thumped the steering wheel a few times. Things were just getting worse.

"You alright, Greg?" Catherine shouted through the door to the bathroom where Greg had shut himself in. "Do you need any help or anything?"

Hearing muffled crying, Catherine's heart broke. "No, I just want to be alone." Greg told her through his gasps for air.

"I'm not leaving you Greg. I'll be sat out here whenever you're ready to come out." She said. She hated to see him so upset and knowing that Nick made him scared was not only showing her how fragile Greg had become, but how much this had affected Nick. Never before would he have grabbed Greg like that.

Hearing no reply, Catherine made her way into Greg's living room and stayed there until Greg was ready.

**Told you it was short! So, what did you think? **


	14. Time With Catherine

**Thank you Marymel for your review :D Hope you enjoy this next chapter everyone :) **

**Time With Catherine**

"Greg?" Catherine shouted through the bathroom door once again. She'd been sat for ten minutes on the sofa and Greg still hadn't come out.

"Yeah?" She heard Greg say through the door.

"You wanna open up and come out? Come and sit with me for a while." Catherine said, leaning her head against the door. She waited a moment until she heard the lock turning and stood back a bit for Greg to come out.

She smiled when he came out slowly. His eyes were puffy and red against his pale skin. They both went to sit on Greg's sofa and neither said anything for a while. Catherine reached across and grabbed his hand, whilst Greg watched her, not blinking once.

"I'm so, so sorry, Greg. I'm sorry about what happened to you, and I'm sorry I lied." Catherine admitted sincerely. Greg flicked his eyes up to her briefly and nodded. Again, the room was silent.

There was a knock at the door before someone came in.

"Nick." Catherine said once she saw him. Greg unconsciously gripped her hand tighter.

"Hey." He started. "Err, I brought some Chinese for us, thought we could all use some food."

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Greg said quietly and shakily, never taking his eyes off of Nick.

"Man, I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't hurt you right? I don't know what came over me." Nick tried to explain.

Greg let go of Catherine's hand and got up, then backed down to his hallway to his room. "Yeah, see you later." He said hastily and then, as quickly as he could, went to his bedroom.

Nick sighed and threw the Chinese on the table, then plopped onto the sofa. "I've screwed up bad."

Even though they had their argument, Catherine felt for him. "I can only imagine how you must feel right now, but Greg knows you made a mistake."

"I don't know what came over me, why did I do that? He hates me I know it." Nick said with so much emotion in his voice, Catherine forgot about their previous argument.

She shuffled over to Nick and put her arm around his shoulders. "Hey, he does not. He's just shaken up; this whole... incident, has shaken him up. He's just on edge a bit, don't take it personal."

"But it is personal; he's scared of me Catherine. I made him scared of me." Nick stressed to her in an upset tone.

What he said was true. There was no point in saying anything different because he would only shout her down. Plus the last thing she wanted to do was lie, again.

"He'll get over it. Soon enough, things will be back to normal. He was tired and confused, he wasn't thinking straight."

"Is that what you'll tell Greg when he doesn't want to see me?" Nick asked her with raised eyebrows.

"No, no. He was half out of it at the time, he might not even remember."

Nick shook his head and stood up. "He remembers. I'll see you later." He said before leaving Catherine on her own.

X

"Willows."

"Hey Catherine, it's Russell. I just went to the hospital and Greg's not there, apparently he discharged himself."

"Yeah he did, Nick brought him home." Catherine told him. She watched T.V. quietly in Greg's living room, it was too soon to go and see him yet, so she left him alone for a while.

Russell sighed, "What the hell was he thinking doing that? He needs to be at the hospital. Where are they?" He asked sounding quite pissed off.

"Greg's at home, I'm with him. Nick was here but he's left now. Please don't be too hard on him, Greg wanted to come home and Nick's not in the best of moods right now."

"How's he doing?" Russell asked, sounding calmer already.

"Well, it's hard to tell. Right now he's in bed, whether he's sleeping or not I don't know. It's going to be a while until he's back to his old self I think." Catherine sighed. "He's scared of everything Russell; I don't know what to do to help him."

"I know we will help him though, somehow. Is now a good time to come and see him? Obviously when he's woken up."

"Yeah, I think so. He's not been speaking too much so hopefully you can entice something out of him."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

X

Greg slowly picked his head up from his pillow as a ray of light glowed into his room.

"Greg?" Catherine whispered. "Are you awake?"

Greg pushed himself up the best he could. "Yeah."

Catherine opened his bedroom door all the way, filling his room with enough light so that they could see each other. "You okay?"

"Mmhmm." He looked up to her and smiled a little bit. "Where's Nick?"

"I don't know" Catherine shrugged lightly, "I think he might have gone home."

Greg nodded. "I don't hate him." He said quietly.

Catherine looked at him confused. "What?"

"Nick. I don't hate him, he said I did." Greg clarified.

She smiled at him. "I know; he feels really bad about what happened. I don't know what was going through his head at the time but he regrets it now."

Greg screwed his face up. "He didn't do anything wrong, I just overreacted. It's just, I don't want to be... manhandled, you know." He said and looked up to her. "I don't like it now."

"I know. Are you up for a visit from Russell? He went to the hospital and when he found out you weren't there I think he panicked a little bit."

Greg laughed slightly. "Yeah, I suppose I best get up then." He said as he pulled the covers off of himself.

"If you want to sleep some more you can." Catherine quickly said, feeling like she made him get up.

"No, I can't sleep anyway." He placed one hand on his dresser as he stood up to sturdy himself.

Catherine went over to him and held her hand out to him. "Thanks."

"No problem. You managed to change I see."

"Yeah, the dress wasn't really my thing." Greg said to her with a smile. This was the Greg she knew; making jokes even at the worst of times.

She laughed. "Well, fingers crossed you won't have to wear one again then."

"Yep." Slowly they walked out into the living room.

"Do you want a drink?" Greg asked her as he made his way into the kitchen. He was slightly out of breath so took a minute and sat down at his breakfast bar.

"Greg, you don't need to be making anybody a drink. Let me get you one, what do you want?"

Much against Catherine's disapproval, Greg ended up making a drink for them both. They sat and talked to each other, just like old times, and waited for Russell to arrive.

X

**So what did you think? :) Please review if you got a minute, and thanks for reading!**


	15. Pictures

**Thanks ****Marymel**** for your review yet again! Here's the next chapter :) x**

**Pictures**

Greg had just spent the past half an hour with Catherine and Russell, talking about getting back to work. Of course Russell had enquired about Greg himself but Greg soon diverted the discussion to him getting back to work.

They'd left not too long ago when there was a knock at the door. Greg took a sharp intake of breath and stared with wide eyes at the door. He tentatively got up and walked along the wall of his living room until he got to the edge of the window. Slowly, he moved the blinds so that he could see through them. He couldn't see anyone but before he had chance to look again, there was another knock at the door.

Greg nervously made his way to the door and closed his eyes. Counting down from three he opened the door.

"Nick." Greg sighed in relief.

"Hey, man. Are you alright?" Nick asked from outside.

Greg nodded. "Yeah, was just a bit nervous to open the door" he laughed quietly.

Nick smiled back at him. "It's understandable. Look, I came here to apologise-".

"No. _I'm _sorry. It just freaked me out when you had your hand on me." Greg faked a laugh again. "Just, after everything, you know, I'm a bit..."

"You don't need to explain, man. I messed up, it won't happen again." Nick told him sincerely. "So we're cool?"

Greg nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Sorry, come in."

Greg quietly shut the door and followed Nick to his kitchen. "I brought us some beer, a few chips, movie" he said and held it up.

Greg smiled. "I'm not meant to have beer with these pills I'm taking."

"Oh, I'll leave them here then. You can have them later or whatever."

"No, I'll have one now. It won't do anything." Greg offered and leaned on his breakfast bar.

Nick was sceptical but trusted that Greg knew what he was doing. He passed him a beer and they both went to sit on Greg's sofa. "When did Catherine leave?"

"Not long ago." Greg replied as he tentatively sat down.

"Are you in pain? I can get you some of your pills if you want?" Nick asked, ready to put down his beer.

Greg shook his head. "It's fine thanks, I had some not too long ago."

"Everything's just bruised you know?"

Nick nodded and looked at Greg; bruises littered almost every single bit of Greg's skin visible to him. They were dark black and blue, fresh and raw.

"I'm sorry it took us so long to find you, man." Nick apologised. "You shouldn't have had to go through that."

Greg looked up to him and smiled. "You found me as quick as you could, right? To be honest I didn't think you'd ever find me." He admitted and looked down.

Nick frowned. "What? You know we'd never stop looking for you, whether it would have taken us months, years even... we'd have found you."

Greg nodded and kept his head still down. He rubbed his scabbed over wrists. "I remember waking up there, I was so confused. I had no idea where I was, or how I'd even got there." He paused for a moment, and then carried on talking just as quiet as before.

"They'd blindfolded me. Tied my wrists together with some wire. They tied them at the front of me though; obviously they don't know how to kidnap someone properly." He joked and looked up to Nick.

Nick smiled at him and his attempt to take away the seriousness of the conversation.

Greg swallowed hard before continuing. "I don't know how long I was sat waiting until I heard them. They all came stomping down the stairs and as soon as... James, pulled off my blindfold, I knew I was in trouble."

"They started beating me up, using me as their own punch bag. I fought back for as long as I could, but then they had sense to put my hands behind my back. And they tied my feet together the same. They gagged me the whole time; I guess they didn't want people to hear me. Then they started using all these other things on me... tazers, baseball bats, and a whole load of other things. At one point they forced something down my throat, a tablet. I don't know what it was."

Nick felt for his un-biological little brother as he saw his hands begin to shake. "But then, they all came around me and... they took off my pants." Greg's voice hitched and shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes. "I tried so hard to keep them off of me. But there were so many of them."

Nick shuffled closer cautiously and gentle put his hand on Greg's shoulder as he began to cry quietly. Unable to help it, Greg moved away from the contact. "I'm sorry." Greg said quietly.

"Hey don't worry about it. You know, I really am proud of you man. I'm so proud. When we found you..." Nick sighed, "You were barely hangin' on. All those sick bastards were there when we arrived, but all of them apart from James came straight up those stairs when Brass shouted them out. They're all cowards, Greg, every single one of them."

Greg looked at Nick and nodded, wiping his eyes. "You want another beer?" He asked after downing his first one.

Nick shook his head. "No. And you said yourself you shouldn't be having it with your meds. Don't have another one."

Greg sighed. "Right. I just wanna drink away everything, you know? Just for a while, I don't want to think about what happened."

"Well instead of drinking, we can watch the movie I brought? Or I can see your play station collecting dust under there." Nick pointed. "Fancy a game to see if I can still whip your ass?"

Greg smiled at Nick and two minutes later, he forgot all about what happened.

X

"Are you gonna' start talking soon, sunshine, or are we just gonna' sit here? Huh?" Brass said gruffly at James Donnar, who sat with a cocky smile on his face.

"What do you want me to talk about? How your little CSI squirmed and cried when we crawled on top of him?" James laughed. "You know, he is one fine looking boy..."

"Shut up." Brass ordered. "How many people have you done this to?"

James shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

"He means how many people have you tortured and raped!" Sara spat at him.

"Oh that. Well, you guys should know." James smiled again. "Did you get the pictures I sent you?" He asked randomly.

Brass frowned and looked to Sara who shook her head. "What pictures?"

"You didn't get them?" James asked them with a faked shocked expression. "I know what I've done" he said shaking his head, "I'm so silly, tut. I must have sent them to Greg's email instead of the labs."

Sara's face dropped. "What are these pictures?"

"Oh you know, just a few of little Greggo. He might not be very muscular but he is toned, I'll tell you now. And his other features..." James whistled, "They are something to show off, but I'm sure if he's in a good mood you'll get to see all the pictures, don't worry."

Sara scowled at him madly. "You bastard."

Brass leant over and whispered in Sara's ear. "Go and see if Archie can hack into Greg's email, the poor kid doesn't need to know about these." Sara nodded and left, but no without another deathly stare at James.

"Archie, I need your help."

X

**Please review! x **


	16. Sent

**Thanks for the reviews Marymel and danita3! Hope you all enjoy this chapter :) x **

"I still got it!" Nick exclaimed as he leaned back on Greg's sofa proud as he won another game on his play station.

Greg smiled and shoved a cushion into Nick, "Whatever, I haven't played on it for a while."

Nick chuckled and threw the cushion back to Greg. "Yeah, yeah. You wanna have another round?"

"Alright, but no more cheating." Greg told him and cast him a glance.

"Cheating? How can I cheat on a racing game!" Nick laughed.

Greg laughed too and started a new game. Whilst the game was loading, he grabbed his laptop from the table in front of him. Nick looked over to him when the game was ready and was waiting for him to press the button to start. Greg's face fell and his mouth dropped open slightly.

"Greg?" Nick questioned.

Greg's head snapped around to look at him and he struggled to get any words out.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked growing more concerned, and moved to sit closer to Greg and look on his laptop screen.

It was a picture of Greg's face, bloodied and bruised, back when he was with James and his gang. Nick pressed the key to move down and there was another, this time of his face and naked chest.

As Nick pressed to go down again, Greg pushed his hand away forcefully. Greg stared at him and shook his head. "Don't look at them."

"I'm naked." Greg told him with watery eyes when he saw Nick wondering why he was stopped.

Nick nodded and didn't say anything.

"I need to delete this." Greg said suddenly and began trying to delete the email.

"No, Greg, you can't this is evidence." Nick told him and grabbed Greg's laptop and tried pulling it away from Greg.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, man. You can't get rid of these pictures." Nick explained, but Greg carried on trying to delete them.

"No, I need..." Greg drifted off when his computer came up with a message.

"No, no, no. It's gone..." Greg stated in a panic, and breathing heavy.

Nick shook his head. "Gone? What do you mean it's gone?" Nick asked, worried that he'd managed to delete them.

"It's gone to everyone in the lab..." Greg told him quietly, and Nick looked at the laptop, which Greg had put back down on the table in a daze, and saw that it had actually been sent to everyone.

"I need to ring Archie." Greg said and quickly went to the kitchen where his phone was on the counter.

Nick followed him and watched as he fumbled with finding Archie's number.

"Here." Nick said and grabbed the phone from Greg. Within seconds of ringing, the line was picked up.

"Archie"

"Nick? What are you doing on Greg's phone?" Archie asked confused.

"I need you to do something for me, and fast." Nick rushed out calmly.

"It's going to have to wait; Sara has me doing something at the minute-"

"No Archie, it needs to be done now!" Nick said with a raised voice, "I need you to go block the lab's computers now."

"Why?"

"Greg's had some pictures sent to his email and they've gone to everyone at the lab. Please block everything now." Nick told him.

There was silence on the other end for a moment, "Blocked. The whole email's been locked." Archie told him.

"Thank you. We're coming down to the lab now; we'll come straight to you." Nick told him and hung up without an answer. He looked around for Greg and realised he was nowhere to be seen.

He rounded the corner to the corridor and saw Greg rushing out of his bedroom pulling on his leather jacket, keys jangling in his hand.

"Hey, wait up, Greg." Nick told him and went to turn the play station off which had been forgotten.

"No, I need to go now. No one can see those pictures." Greg told him quickly with a quiet, shaky voice.

"Right, let me drive and we'll go now, alright?" Nick told him, trying to calm him down. Greg nodded and wasted no time running down the stairs to Nick's Tahoe.

X

"Hey guys." Nick greeted Archie and Sara.

"Is the system still locked?" Nick asked as he leaned forward onto a table.

Archie nodded. "Yeah. I tried to get onto Greg's account but there's an external source controlling it. Someone forwarded that email to the rest of the lab." He explained.

"Wait, how did you know about the pictures before?" Greg spoke up quietly from behind Nick, standing at the door.

Sara looked to Greg. "We have James in custody and he told us that he'd sent you them. We were trying to get to them first."

Greg looked down and nodded. He sighed quietly and walked out of the A/V lab and down the hall.

"Did you guys see the pictures?" Nick asked them once Greg was out of sight.

They both nodded. "Yeah, but hopefully we're the only ones." Archie told him with a sad face. Nick nodded sadly.

"Do you think I should follow him?" He asked them.

Sara shook her head. "I'll go."

X

Sara walked into the break room quietly and shut the door behind her, and Greg turned around when the door clicked shut. Sara smiled slightly to him and watched as he turned around to look down into the mug of coffee he held between his hands.

"You okay?" Sara asked when she sat down across from him on the opposite side of the table.

Greg shrugged and stayed quiet.

"Stupid question, huh?" Sara asked light heartedly.

Greg looked up to her and smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. "Do you think a lot of people saw them?" He asked her worriedly.

Sara swallowed. "I don't know. A lot of the guys here don't even know they have an email account, so I wouldn't think so." She tried to convince him. But he wasn't daft.

'Mmh'. Greg mumbled quietly.

"Did you see them?" He asked quite quietly after neither of them had talked for a minute and looked up sideways to her.

Sara looked at him, into his eyes and straight away he knew. "I'm sorry, Greg."

He nodded, "It's alright. Just... I didn't want you to see them. I didn't want anyone to see them, but especially not you. Why did they do this?" He asked and looked up to her, looking like he could break at any minute.

Sara smiled faintly and shook her head. "I don't know." She answered honestly.

"How did they even manage it? I thought you got them all?" Greg asked her with a small frown.

"We got all the ones who were with you. Can you remember how many there were?" Sara asked him. She didn't even think about who had sent the email, all she had thought about was trying to get to it before Greg.

Greg sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "No, I can't. There was so many of them, and some of them I only saw once. I kinda' stopped counting after a while." Greg told her, sounding very detached.

Sara nodded softly. "Well Archie's trying to chase down wherever this person is controlling your email. You know how good he is, if anyone can find them, he can."

Greg nodded again.

"Hey guys, are you having trouble with your emails?" Ray asked, coming into the break room on his phone.

Greg turned back to look at him and nodded, as did Sara. "Err, yeah. I had Archie lock the whole system." Greg told him.

Ray frowned. "What? Why? I have Brass sending me some information about my suspect." He told him, annoyance shining through in his voice.

Greg looked away. "One of the men who took Greg have sent some pictures around, they're of Greg." Sara stepped in and told him.

Ray looked over to Greg and felt slightly guilty. "Right. Do we know who it was?"

Both Sara and Greg shook their heads. "Okay. Well we're going to find whoever's behind this and make sure they're put away."

Greg sighed. "I'm going to go back home. Do you need me?"

Ray shook his head. "No, you can go. Try and get some sleep." He told him with a smile.

Greg smiled back. "Yeah." Ray and Sara watched as he walked out.

X

Greg got home in just over half an hour. He climbed the stairs to his place and fished out his key. Once inside, he made sure to lock the door and double check that it was securely locked. He threw his jacket over the back of his sofa and went into his kitchen.

Reaching up with a hiss of pain, he opened a top cupboard and pulled out a bottle of vodka. He knew he wasn't meant to have any alcohol, especially not something this strong, but at the minute he couldn't care less. He got out a glass then went over to his freezer to get some ice.

But something stopped him in his tracks. On the side of his fridge/ freezer, there was a picture of him and his Mom. Greg had his arm around his Mom's neck whilst she hugged him tight. He smiled looking at the picture.

Turning around, he put the vodka back in his cupboard and grabbed his phone. Walking over to his sofa and sitting down gently, he dialled the number he wanted and waited. After a few rings, the person picked up.

"Mom? There's some things I have to tell you."

X

**Thanks for reading, please review! :) x **


	17. Mother

**Okay, really important notice! I have made a major cock-up- In chapter 6, Catherine explains to Nick that Greg's Mom has passed away, yet in the last chapter, he rings her! So, I have tried to resolve this issue in this chapter, but I don't know if it will work or not... so please forgive me, I do apologise! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and leave any good or bad comments in your review ;) x**

x

"There's a lot of things that have happened recently that you need to know about." Greg started explaining to his Mom.

"A couple of weeks ago..." Greg stopped when there was a knock on his door and sighed annoyed. "Can you wait just one second? There's someone at my door." He got up and saw that it was Nick.

"Hey man."

"Hey, Nick, come in." Greg told him, holding the phone to his chest.

Nick held up his hand. "You want me to wait until you've finished with that? I can come back later..."

"No, come on in it's fine. It's just my mom."

Nick frowned. Catherine had told him that Greg had told her that she was dead...

"Help yourself to a drink or whatever," Greg told him snapping him out of his thoughts, "I'm just gonna go and talk to my Mom in my room." He said with a smile, before heading off down the corridor.

X

"Sorry Mom, I'm back, Nick just called around.

"Right... I know I should have called you sooner, but I've had a lot going on recently and I couldn't really bring myself to do it." Greg told his Mom with a small, nervous laugh.

"_Hojem? What's wrong? I've never heard you this... lost for words before."_

Greg smiled slightly. "Err, a couple of weeks ago, I was in the lab's parking garage, and... I was taken, by a group of men." He told her, a lump already beginning to form in his throat.

"_Oh no, Greg. What did they do to you? Are you hurt? Why didn't any of your friends from work call me?" _His Mom asked him.

"Mom, that's not important right now." Greg told her, sitting on his bed and looking down. "They kept me for almost five days and... they did a lot of bad stuff to me." He told her with a shaky voice, and it was already getting hard for him to keep his tears at bay.

"_What did they do to you, my baby? What did they do to my little boy?" _His Mom asked him, worry shining through her voice.

Greg was breathing heavier and tears had begun to creep down his face. "They hurt me, Mom. They beat me up and they... they forced me to do things... they, raped... me, Mom. Every single one of them." Greg told her, completely breaking down over the phone, and wishing for nothing more than for his Mother to be there with him right then.

"_My poor baby. Oh God. God, Greg, you need to come back over here, I need to see you. That's...oh God." _His Mom told him, her too breaking down in tears speaking to her son.

Greg cried loudly, letting all his anguish out onto his Mom, who wasn't even there to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Was all he could say to her through his gasps from crying so hard.

"_Hojem, now you listen here. You have no reason to apologise to me okay? You have no reason to be sorry at all, you've done nothing wrong. Okay, don't you dare apologise for what those people have done to you."_

Greg sniffed and nodded, even though his Mom couldn't see him. "Okay, I'm sorry." Greg and his Mom stopped for a minute and laughed slightly at the irony of what he'd just said.

"_I love you, Greg. You're the best son I could have wished for. Please come back over here so that I can see you. I need to see that you're okay."_

"Mom, I can't. But, I don't need to, I'm fine. I have the team over here, Catherine, Nick... they're all looking after me." Greg told her with a sniff.

"_But Greg, I should be the one looking after you." _His Mom told him.

"No, you shouldn't. You've had enough going on and you need people to look after you for once in your life.

"You're the best Mom ever, and I'll come and see you as soon as I can. But for now, I need to stay here in Vegas." Greg told her sadly.

He could hear his Mother sigh in defeat. _"Alright then. But you call me whenever you have the chance, okay?" _She told him, still choked up about what she had just been told.

"Yeah, of course. I love you, Mom." Greg told her and smiled to himself.

"_I love you too. Stay safe and make sure they look after you as good as they can, the team. Don't be afraid to ask them for help Greg."_

Greg nodded. "Okay, Mom. I won't. Bye, I love you."

And with that, Greg hung up the phone and broke down again. He longed to go out and see her, but he couldn't, not now.

He sat on his bed for almost five minutes trying to compose himself again and then went out to Nick.

X

"Sorry about that." Greg said as soon as he came out his room and found Nick sat on one of his bar stools in his kitchen.

"No problem. You say that was your Mom?" Nick asked him and spun around slightly.

Greg nodded. "Yeah, I had to... tell her what happened."

Nick nodded. "I'm guessing that was pretty hard?" He said, noting Greg's red rimmed eyes.

"Yeah, it was." Greg replied and then went quiet.

"You know, when we were looking for you, me and Cath got talking about your family, and, she told me that you had your Mom's number taken off your contact details... she said you'd told her your Mom had died." Nick told him with inquisitive eyes.

Greg's head snapped up to him and he took a deep breath.

"Yeah... she, err, she's not dead." Greg told him.

"She had cancer." He told Nick quickly after as he saw the man developing a look of disgust on his face. "I didn't want her to worry about me if something bad happened, like what has. I thought she was gonna' die, you know? She didn't need any extra stress."

Nick shook his head. "Man, why didn't you say something? We'd have all been here for you; I'd have been here for you."

Greg smiled a bit and shrugged. "I don't know. I just... didn't. But, she's in remission now, so she's getting better." Greg told him with a tight smile.

Nick smiled back. "Well, from now on, think about yourself first alright? You need to look after yourself."

"Yeah. Yeah, I will do." Greg told him. He rubbed his temples.

Nick frowned in concern. "You alright?"

Greg sighed. "Yeah, just thinking about those pictures you know?"

Nick nodded solemnly. "Don't worry about them, man. I bet no one saw them."

Greg swallowed deeply and looked down.

"Tell you what, go and get a shower, freshen up and we'll grab a beer?" Nick suggested.

Greg looked up to him and smiled. "Alright."

X

**So, did you like, not like? Reviews would be ace! x **


	18. Back to Work

**Thank you for your review Marymel! Again! Hope you all enjoy this chapter **** x **

It had been just over a week since the email with the attached pictures had been sent to everybody at the lab and Greg had just entered the lab and was heading straight to Catherine's office. Once there he knocked on the door gently and waited until Catherine shouted him in.

"Hey Greg, come and take a seat." Catherine told him as she looked up from the file in her hands.

He smiled to her and sat down. "How are you?" Catherine asked him as she took her glasses off.

"Good, I'm good thanks. How are things here?" Greg asked her with a smile.

"They're steady. There haven't been many cases whilst you've been away."

"That's good. Erm, do you have anything else on... my case?" Greg asked her cautiously, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Catherine smiled sadly. "Well all the guys who we found you with are going down, there's no doubt about it. The person controlling your email hasn't been identified yet; Archie's narrowed it down to a certain mile radius, but there's no way we can search that whole area. But he's managed to block your account so nobody can access it anymore."

Greg nodded. "Okay. Will I have to testify, when the time comes?" He asked her quietly.

"I'm not sure" Catherine replied with a shake of her head. "With all the evidence we have, I doubt it very much, but you know what these things can be like."

"Yeah I do." Greg sighed and Catherine smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it, alright? Have you come in to visit us all? It's been quite dull without you." She asked changing the subject.

Greg let out a little chuckle. "Well, I kind of came to see when I could come back to work."

Catherine's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Wow, already? You don't want some more time off?"

"No, I've got nothing to do at home and I'm ready to work again."

"Are you up for it? I mean, are your injuries healed yet? I can still see some bruises." And she wasn't lying, there were still dark bruises clearly visible on most of the skin you could see. His face included.

"Yeah, everything's back to normal. I hardly need my pain meds anymore; I only take them when I really need them." Greg told her, hoping to persuade her to let him back.

Catherine curled her lips together. "Alright, you can start whenever you're ready. As long as you're 100% sure about this. It's okay if you need a bit longer."

Greg grinned at her. "Thank you. Is there anything I can do today?"

Catherine laughed at his eagerness. "You can go and see if anybody needs help on their case if you want."

Greg pushed his chair back and stood up. "Alright, thanks Catherine!"

X

"Knock knock."

Sara turned around and smiled. "Greg, you're back!"

He smiled and went over to give her a small hug. "Yeah, Catherine's given me the all clear to work again. So, you need any help?"

Sara snapped her case folder shut in front of her "Sorry, just finished. Maybe next time." She told him with a laugh when she saw his face.

"Yeah, maybe next time. I'll go find someone else. I'll see you later." He told her with a smile as he walked out the room again.

Sara smiled as she watched him go. It was good to have him back.

X

"Hey, man." Greg said as he walked in the break room where Nick sat.

Nick looked up and swallowed his coffee. "Hey, look who's back."

Greg smiled as he sat down next to him, after pouring himself a mug of coffee. "Thought it was about time I got back into the swing of things."

Nick nodded. "Well it's great to have you back, man."

Greg smiled at him and was about to speak when Ray walked in. "Greg! You're back." He said happily as he came over and placed his hand on Greg's shoulder.

Greg smiled but it was contorted by the uncomfortable look on his face. "Hey Ray, how you doin'?" He asked, trying to be casual.

"I'm alright, how are you doing is the more important question." Ray told him with a smile, without moving his hand.

Greg shuffled slightly and glanced over to Nick. "I'm good thanks. Just coming to help out since I'm allowed back to work."

"Oh great, well welcome back." Ray finished saying with a smile before he took his hand of Greg's shoulder and went to get something out the fridge.

Greg did a silent sigh, which wasn't unnoticed by Nick, but kept his happiness up. "Thanks." He looked back over to Nick who smiled at him and then smiled at Ray as he went out.

"So" Greg started, "you need any help with your case?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I could use a second pair of hands. Want to head down to autopsy?" He asked drinking the rest of his coffee.

Greg smiled. "Sure."

X

Greg had finished his first shift back at work, as short as it was, and it had all gone smoothly. He was walking out of the lab with Nick after saying a final goodbye to everyone.

"Hey, where you going?" Nick asked him confused as Greg was heading towards the main entrance rather than the stairs to the parking lot.

Greg turned to him and smiled awkwardly. "I, eh, I parked out front. I didn't want to go in, eh, in the parking lot." He stuttered out and gave a nervous laugh.

Nick nodded and cursed himself for being so stupid; of course the poor guy didn't want to go back to the place he got taken. "Yeah, of course. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night, alright?" Nick told him.

Greg smiled and spoke quietly. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

X

"Alright, we got a bit of a big one today and two solos. Decide between yourselves who's coming with me on this one." Catherine told the team as she entered the locker room.

"I call it!" Sara yelled and smiled when she saw Catherine laugh.

"Alright, one more." Catherine said.

Ray looked at Catherine and Sara and smiled. "If you let me come, I'll buy you both breakfast."

They both smiled. "Ray, you're in. Nick, Greg, here are your cases." Catherine told them as she handed them their slips.

Sara, Catherine and Ray left and Nick looked over to Greg with a laugh. "I think we need to work on our charm if Ray's getting in there before us."

Greg laughed too but he didn't look up. Nick glanced to him and then carried on putting his stuff in his locker. When he'd done, he realised Greg ad still hardly moved. He shut his locker door and sat back down. "You alright?"

Greg turned to him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Nick frowned. "No you're not, what's up?"

Greg looked to him and gave a small smile. "I don't know if I'm up for this." He told Nick and looked down again. "I don't think I can do a solo yet, I can't. I can't do it." He said, sounding quite upset.

"Hey, that's fine. They won't have left yet, I'm sure one of them can swap." Nick told him but Greg was already shaking his head.

"No I don't want them to think, I don't know, that I'm incompetent or anything. I just, I don't want to go on my own." Greg admitted and sighed shakily.

Nick scooted closer to him and put his hand on his back. Greg jumped and moved away. He looked down and shook his head. "You see? I can't do this, I can't." He told Nick as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Ignoring what had just happened; Nick moved closer again and tentatively put his arm around Greg. He flinched but didn't move away like before. "You can do this Greg, I know you can."

"No I can't." Greg told him with a sniff as he wiped away more tears. "I'm too scared to go on my own."

"That's fine, man. No one's expecting you to be a-okay with everything. If you don't want to do a solo, you don't have to." Nick told him as he squeezed Greg in closer to him.

Greg didn't say anything, just cried more and tried to wipe the tears away.

"How about we go to your scene, together, finish that off and then I'll go to mine? It's only a B and E, it won't take long." Nick suggested, taking the slip of paper from Greg's hand.

He sat up straighter and wiped his face. "Yeah, let's do that."

Nick smiled. "You want a minute?" He asked as he casually got up.

Greg nodded. "Alright, I'll just be outside." Nick told him.

Greg sat for a couple of minutes to compose himself before leaving the locker room. He saw Nick standing waiting for him and he smiled when he saw him. "Let's go." Greg said as they made their way through the lab.

Hodges rounded a corner and almost straight into Greg. "Woah, sorry- have you been crying?" He asked bluntly.

Greg frowned and shook his head. "No why would I have been?"

"I don' know, it's just you look like you-" Hodges stopped mid sentence when he looked at Nick, who gave him a knowing glance. Saying no more, Hodges side stepped them and carried on walking past him and Greg.

Greg looked at him as he went by and sighed before heading out to his car. Nick watched him and sighed inside too.

Just as things were going so well.

X

**PLEEEASSSEE REVIEW! x **


End file.
